A Raider in Symphonia
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Raine Sage rencontrait Lara Croft ?


___Coucou les gens !_

___Voici un crossover entre Tales of Symphonia et Tomb Raider ( une autre licence que j'adore ! ). La Lara ici décrite est celle de Tomb Raider Legend, l'histoire se passe peu après la fin de la quête de Lara. J'espère que malgré son côté délirant, il reste logique mais surtout qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai pu avoir du plaisir à l'écrire._

___Résumé:_ _Que se passerait-il si Raine Sage rencontrait Lara Croft ?_

___Disclaimer:_ ___ Tales of Symphonia et Tomb Raider ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne tire aucun profit lucratif de cet écrit. _

******A Raider in Symphonia**

Sylvaha'lla.

Les deux mondes de Sylvarant et de Tésséha'lla ne formaient plus qu'un depuis quelques jours.

Raine voulait étudier les ruines de la Porte d'Outre-Monde avant de partir dans sa quête pour l'acceptation des demi-elfes. Tous ses amis l'avaient accompagnée, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir profiter de sa présence et de sa compagnie avant le grand départ. Les membres de la petite équipe s'occupaient pendant les recherches de l'enseignante.

Lloyd s'entraînait, Zélos tentait d'espionner la conversation entre Sheena et Colette, Préséa sculptait des objets sous le regard attentif de Génis pendant que Régal était devenu l'assistant de Raine. Et tout ceci sous un ciel bleu magnifique, une journée ensoleillée, ni trop froide ni trop chaude.

Bref, la journée idéale.

Soudain, la porte se mit à luire d'une lumière verte peu rassurante. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme, qui semblait avoir l'âge de Raine, apparut, atterrissant sur le sol.

- Aie, aie, aie ! Gémit-elle

Elle se releva, aidée par Lloyd. Elle le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, coiffés en queue de cheval et retenus par une barrette dorée. Ils encadraient un visage aux traits fins, aux yeux noisettes, à la bouche charnue, aux pommettes naturellement hautes et au nez bien droit. Sa peau était légèrement halée, comme celle des aventuriers que le groupe avait pu croiser durant ses pérégrinations. Son corps était fin, musclé par des aventures sans doutes palpitantes et généreux dans ses attributs féminins. Une véritable beauté, malgré l'étrangeté de ses habits pour le groupe. Elle portait un maillot court et kaki qui laissait apparaître un ventre plat, légèrement travaillé par des séries d'abdominaux. Sous ce maillot, un autre, blanc, qui atténuait le décolleté en V profond du premier. Elle avait aux mains des mitaines d'un brun très foncé. Ses jambes étaient habillées par un short assez court d'un marron très clair, des chaussures de randonnées en cuir qui semblaient solides, des chaussettes hautes et blanches en dépassant un peu. Ses armes étaient inconnues de la troupe : des pistolets 9 mm, quatre grenades. Dans son sac à dos, elle avait une paire de jumelles, des trousses de soins, un grappin magnétique, une lampe et une espèce de mini-ordinateur qu'elle appelait PDA qui semblait reliée à une oreillette. Elle tenait dans sa main gauche une longue épée noire un peu tordue, parsemées de gravures étranges, à l'alliage inconnu du futur artisan forgeron qu'était Lloyd.

- Mince, la connexion a été coupée... Dit-elle

Sa voix avait un léger accent. Elle sortit son mini-ordinateur et fut soulagée de constater qu'il fonctionnait toujours.

- Zip sera content !

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

- Mais où suis-je ?

- A Sylvaha'lla, à la Porte d'Outre-Monde. Lui répondit Lloyd

- Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas Avalon. Merci jeune homme. Quel est votre nom ?

- Donnez-moi le vôtre, je vous donnerai le mien.

- Lloyd ! Le réprimanda Raine en lui frappant l'arrière du crâne

La jeune étrangère rit de bon cœur.

- Non, il a raison, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je me présente : Lara Croft, comtesse d'Abbington.

Les membres du groupe se présentèrent un à un à Lara. Zélos s'étonnait du titre de la jeune femme. Il connaissait toute la noblesse de eu Tésséha'lla et pourtant, ce nom ne lui évoquait absolument rien.

- Je suis anglaise. Lui précisa-t-elle afin de l'aider

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle fut obligée de réaliser qu'elle n'était plus dans son monde.

- Alors, c'était donc cela...

- Que voulez-vous dire Lara ? Demanda Régal

- L'épée que j'ai est Excalibur, l'épée du roi Arthur. Elle est la clé pour Avalon. Mon monde est parsemé de ruines identiques qui forment une espèce de réseau entre elles, une porte pour passer du monde des hommes à celui d'Avalon. Vos ruines sont très semblables aux miennes. Des piliers arrangés en cercles, avec des dessins presque identiques à ceux des piliers des ruines de mon monde. La seule différence est que, chez moi, au centre de ce cercle, il y a une stèle avec une fente où l'épée peut être insérée et déclencher le mécanisme. Mon ami Alister m'avait parlé d'une nouvelle ruine jumelle. J'étais donc partie pour l'étudier. Le socle était manquant. Ce qui en fait une jumelle de celle qui est ici. Mon épée s'est mise à luire une fois la lune haute et pleine dans le ciel, puis je suis arrivée ici. Cela est logique, au fond. Si mon monde est relié à Avalon, pourquoi ne le serait-il pas également au vôtre ?

- Vous explorez des ruines ?! S'exclama Raine, des étoiles dans les yeux

- Oui. Je les découvre, je les explore, j'en trouve les secrets, j'en fais part aux musées et je ramène quelques bricoles chez moi. On m'a surnommée Tomb Raider.

- Mais c'est absolument génial ! Explorer les ruines ! Quelle chance vous avez, Lara !

- Grâce à mon PDA, j'ai pu enregistrer ms voyages. Si vous avez un écran, je peux vous montrer mon épopée arthurienne.

C'était Noël avant l'heure pour Raine, un cadeau du ciel, une bénédiction de Martel !

- Je tombe littéralement amoureuse des ruines que je vois. Dit Lara

- Nous en avons beaucoup ici mais celles de Sylvarant ont subi des dommages... Déplora Raine

- Détruites ou non, peu m'importe. Lui assura la jeune exploratrice

- Cela serait un plaisir pour moi que de vous y amener !

Lloyd semblait aussi excité que Raine, mais c'était plutôt l'idée de voir les aventures de la jeune femme qui le mettait dans cet état. Vu la technologie apportée par Lara, seul Yuan avait ce qu'il fallait pour visionner le contenu du PDA dans ses bases renégates. L'homme fut bien surpris de voir à sa porte de la base de Triet un « troupeau ». Et la vue de Lara le laissa sans voix. Avec le souffle coupé. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis Martel. Et cela n'était pas désagréable au fond. On lui expliqua le tout. Et les demandes polies de la jeune femme le convainquirent de les aider. Il les mena dans une ancienne salle de briefing et installa ce qu'il fallait.

- Voulez-vous nous faire l'honneur que de vous joindre à nous ? Lui proposa Lara avec gentillesse

C'était d'une part par courtoisie, mais d'autre part, Yuan la fascinait. Il avait l'air fort, noble, cultivé. Et puis, un homme aux cheveux turquoise, ça ne courrait pas les rues chez elle. Il était facilement remarquable. Appréciant le geste de la jeune femme, le demi-elfe accepta. Il éteignit la lumière. Le PDA était connecté au projecteur. Les aventures de Lara commencèrent en Bolivie, sur l'escalade d'une montagne. Agile et souple, elle la gravit sans difficulté. Puis, après une autre petite escalade, elle évita un lourd rocher qui aurait pu la fracasser. Déjouant quelques obstacles, elle arriva à l'entrée de la ruine.

_- N'est-elle pas magnifique ? Je crois que je retombe amoureuse. _Dit la Lara du film

- C'est exactement ce que je ressens quand j'en vois une ! S'exclama Raine

Lara lui sourit. La partie sur la Bolivie s'acheva sur l'image d'une ruine, en cercle, quasiment identique à la Porte d'Outre-Monde, après un combat épique qui impliquait un hélicoptère, des hommes de main et le danger de tomber dans le vide.

_- Il y en avait donc plus d'un... Tu avais raison, Père._

- Que voulais-tu dire à l'époque, Lara ? Demanda Lloyd

- Ma mère a disparu, happée par une de ces portes. J'ai exploré les ruines pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé et essayer de la retrouver.

- Mon intérêt pour les ruines me vient également de ma mère. Elle m'a abandonné à la Porte d'Outre-Monde avec Génis, bébé. Je voulais retrouver mes racines, les images de mes souvenirs d'enfance. Expliqua Raine

- Quel âge avais-tu ? Questionna Lara

- Onze ans.

- J'avais à peu près le même âge quand Mère a disparu.

Elles eurent un nouveau sourire complice. Raine voyait Lara comme un cadeau du ciel. Une femme de son âge, ayant les mêmes passions et douleurs qu'elle, qui la comprenait. C'était juste enivrant. Elle l'admirait.

La seconde partie s'enclencha, direction le Pérou, à Paraiso. Après un moment mouvementé en ville et une course-poursuite endiablée en moto à travers le désert péruvien, Lara s'était retrouvée face à un ancien site d'exploration condamné. Elle le connaissait, elle y était déjà venu. Il avait été condamné lors de sa première visite, qui, pour une raison encore inconnue, s'était avérée mortelle pour la quasi-totalité de ses amis. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé y revenir. L'entrée étant bloquée, elle prit « le chemin de l'eau », passant ainsi par une espèce de système de canalisation, montrant alors ses capacités d'apnée. Après avoir activé un système de perles lumineuses, la jeune femme constata que le niveau de l'eau baissa jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Elle retrouva une basket détrempée et délassée, coincée sous un rocher. Celle d'Amanda, son amie qu'elle croyait morte noyée.

_- Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'elle puisse survivre..._

_- Ce n'est peut-être pas le cas, il y avait beaucoup d'eau. Lui dit Alister via son oreillette, tentant de ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs douloureux_

Traversant un mur de pierre brisé, l'exploratrice découvrit un mur recouvert d'inscriptions qu'elle traduisit aisément : la version péruvienne du mythe d'Arthur. Continuant son chemin, elle s'engagea sur un sol en suspension, à moitié détruit. En-dessous, le vide. A peine y posa-t-elle le pied que la structure se mit à s'écrouler ! Rapidement, elle sauta sur une statue qui chutait et s'en servit comme d'un tremplin pour un second saut qui lui permit de s'accrocher, de justesse, à la paroi en face d'elle. Se remettant de ses émotions, elle découvrit face à elle une salle rituelle : trois dalles dorées autour d'une stèle centrale, une boule dorée non loin. Une autre était coincée en haut d'un pilier décoratif en pierre grise, la dernière au sommet d'un des trois piliers noirs qui semblait être pourvu d'un mécanisme. En plaçant la boule accessible sur une des dalles, Lara réalisa qu'elle avait activé l'un des piliers. Il s'était « déployé », créant ainsi une espèce d'échelle. Elle alla donc déloger la deuxième boule qu'elle plaça sur une autre dalle. Elle comprit qu'une fois les trois boules placées, la salle de la reine lui serait accessible. Mais comment déloger la dernière boule, coincée tout en haut d'un lourd pilier ? Elle remarqua qu'il était orné d'une décoration en or. Son grappin pouvait donc s'y accrocher. Elle le lança, le bout se fixa sur la plaque d'or. Elle tira fort et d'un coup sec. Le lourd bloc de pierre travaillé tomba, laissant la boule rouler jusqu'aux pieds de la jeune femme. Raine ne put retenir un cri d'horreur ! Cette jeune femme qu'elle admirait était en fait capable de défigurer une ruine ! Remarquant son malaise, Lara lui dit :

- Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur. C'était cela ou je restais à jamais bloquée.

La demi-elfe réfléchit. Après tout, pour briser les sceaux, n'avait-elle pas altéré les ruines et les temples, elle aussi ? Le film se poursuivit. Après le Pérou, un détour chez les yakuzas au Japon, le Ghana, le Kazakhstan, l'Angleterre, le Népal puis un retour en Bolivie.

- Ce que tu fais est merveilleux ! Visiter les ruines, suivre un fil conducteur qui mène à la Vérité ! Quel pied total ! S'exclama Raine à la fin du film.

Le reste du groupe ne fut pas en reste niveau compliments. Yuan ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. La seule chose qui peinait la petite troupe était l'idée que Lara allait devoir rentrer chez elle.

- Je peux peut-être arranger ça. Dit soudain Origin via l'Epée Eternelle

- Une épée qui parle, voilà qui est fascinant ! S'étonna Lara

- Le monde de Lara Croft était un royaume qui a été perdu quand Mithos Yggdrasill a séparé le monde en deux. Il ne s'en est jamais rendu compte et j'avais également perdu sa trace. Mais grâce à la présence de Lara, je peux sentir le mana de sa terre et le localiser. Je peux l'unir à notre monde, comme il l'était jadis.

- C'est donc pour ça qu'il y a donc des traces d'histoires de magie, d'elfes et de sorciers chez moi ! Personne n'y croit vu que tout le monde est entre humains. Nous étions séparés ! Ajouta Lara avec délice

- Origin, s'il te plaît, unis le monde de Lara au nôtre.

L'esprit s'exécuta. Le monde avait retrouvé sa véritable forme d'antan.

Raine et Lara devinrent de très grandes amies. La professeur l'aidait dans ses expéditions. L'exploratrice l'aidait dans sa quête d'acceptation des demi-elfes, jouant de son influence sur les diplomates. Très souvent, Lara se voyait obligée de demander de l'aide auprès de Yuan, dont la technologie supérieure à la sienne l'aidait grandement dans ses aventures. L'ancien renégat avait d'ailleurs fait fortune grâce à cela. Il avait démocratisé la technologie renégate, elle avait été déclinée pour tous les secteurs, du domestique en passant par la recherche de pointe. De plus, il l'avait rendu très abordable. L'homme aidait toujours Lara avec un intérêt sincère pour la curiosité historique insatiable de la jeune femme. Les deux finirent même par avoir une aventure ensemble. La plus belle de toutes. Et s'ils ne se marièrent jamais, ils vécurent ensemble, heureux, et eurent ensemble des enfants, Raine Sage étant, bien évidemment, la marraine de tous les rejetons Ka-Fai Croft.

**FIN**


End file.
